


Practice Date

by deltachye



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, High School, One Shot, reoogee suhkahmoto my sweet sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x ryuji sakamoto]Ryuji's a living tragedy when it comes to picking up chicks, so you, resident female, volunteer to show him the ropes of a date.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Practice Date

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after just wrapping up the 3rd palace. i should've played when i too was 17 because this whole "fuck shitty adults!" motif doesn't quite resonate with me, an adult.. lol. in any case, ryuji is such a sweet character ｡:ﾟ(｡ﹷ ‸ ﹷ ✿)

“For real?!”

“Keep it down!” you hissed, reflexively jerking back when Ryuji yelped into your ear. Wasn’t it common sense to whisper back to somebody whispering to you? But you supposed it was worth a little ear damage to see him like this, all flustered and red in the face. It almost seemed like the tips of his hair were turning pink. You crossed your arms defensively, a bit self-conscious yourself now that he seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown. “You’re a living tragedy of a man, so I figured I’d try and help you out. That’s all.”

“Oh… I see.” He breathed a great big sigh that sounded a little too relieved. “Jesus, [Name]. If you make a shitty joke like that, I’m gonna get the wrong idea.”

You rolled your eyes exasperatedly. “I’m not joking. I’m literally asking you to ask me out for a practice date.”

“But… what? That’s… i-it’s a little weird, isn’t it?” he mumbled, shifting on his feet, oddly shy for once. “I mean… wouldn’t want people to get the wrong idea about you and me…”

“We’re just friends,” you returned matter-of-factly. “Right?”

“Well—yeah.”

“So we’re just friends hanging out. It’s nothing we haven’t done before. But seriously; you’re trash with girls, and your buddy’s not always going to be around to save you. Think of it as pre-exposure to get you ready for the real thing.”

“Then what’s in it for you?” he questioned sharply, raising a thin eyebrow. “You wouldn’t ask unless you wanted something.”

You beamed, satisfied that he caught on. “Free food. Duh. I quit my part-time job ‘cause I hated it, but now I’m flat broke.” You gestured at yourself smugly. “So? What do you say? Dinner and a movie for my services ain’t half bad, y’know.”

“So you’re saying you’re cheap?”

“Ryuji!” you scolded, dropping your hands. “If you talk to other girls like that, you’re not getting _anywhere_. We’re already supposed to be practicing, idiot.”

“W—If you call me an idiot, why am _I_ supposed to act any different!?”

“It’s for _your_ benefit, not mine.” You prodded your finger into his chest, ignoring how he kept trying to swat you away. “I’m not your girlfriend, but you want to treat your future girl well, right?”

“I mean, yeah. So?”

“ _So_ , it’s a date?”

He groaned, though you heard tell-tale defeat in it. “Goddammit, _fine_. Next time just shake somebody else down.”

You grinned cheekily and leant forwards into him, feeling his abdomen stiffen beneath your touch. You winked up at him sweetly.

“See you Sunday, babe.”

“B-Babe—?! Wait, come back here! You can’t just say that! What the hell?!”

“Why not?” you laughed, turning around and flicking your skirt up just a tad with the spin, a well-staged ‘accident’. “We’re ‘dating’, aren’t we?”

You sauntered off, leaving him to sweat in the dust.

\---

Your name’s [Name] [Surname], and you’re a goddamn moron.

You’ve known Ryuji since grade school, pretty much. The two of you lived on the same street; not so close that you could spy on him at your own convenience, but close enough that you went to school and came home together often. For a while you _weren’t_ friends, only knowing each other by face. It was nice to have some company on the train, though, so you always waited up for him. But after he’d bleached his hair and started fights with teachers, your parents warned against associating with that ‘delinquent down the block’. Who were you to say no to them?

But still, he was an interesting figure. He never knew the answer when he got called on and blurted out the first thing anybody whispered to him. (He’d fallen for that more than once; why he still trusted you, you’d never know.) He had a foul mouth, but it wasn’t like he ever said anything mean to you. In fact, he was always the first to stand up for others. He’d never hesitate to dig crumpled bills out of his pockets for you if you ever forgot your lunch and would never ask for it back. Ryuji Sakamoto’s a genuinely nice guy, even if most people don’t see him that way. That’s why you proposed this whole fake date thing. You’re eager to help the guy out in any way you can, because you’re his friend.

Best _friends_ forever, yeah?

…yeah, so about that.

 _You’re so fucking hopeless!_ You’ve just asked your freaking crush out on a stupid date like it was no big deal. Even if it’s all pretend, the melt-down you’re currently ruminating in within the confines of your mind seems pretty significant. What the hell came over you? Were you undergoing one of those psychotic breaks people kept talking about in the news?

To be fair, Ryuji _is_ awful with girls. He gets along well with Takamaki over in 2-D, though they seem to have a brother-sister thing going on from what you remember from middle school. He even seems to be on good terms with the Prez, which you found baffling, considering he’s no stickler for rules. You’d played it so cool, like it didn’t even matter, but in the literal sense you’ve just secured yourself a date with the guy you like. Doesn’t that mean something? It has to, right?

You don’t remember when you started liking him. It sort of just… happened, without you ever intending it to. Ryuji’s in 2-E this year, and you’re in 2-B. You’d only been in the same class as him a couple times throughout all your years of knowing him, even though the two of you always ended up going to the same schools. Despite that, he’d been your travel companion since elementary school. While you had different interests and hobbies, you’d always managed to find something to talk about.

He changed a while back, though, distancing himself. He became angry. Scary. He was nothing like the guy that’d excitedly ramble on and on about gundam while you pretended to listen anymore. Of course, you wondered what was going on. But instead of talking to him, you listened to the rumours: _“Sakamoto’s a punk.” “He tried to kill a teacher.” “He’s poor and never studies, so what is he even doing here?” “I wish he’d get expelled or something…” “Hey, get away from him. He’s looking over here.”_ In earnest, you’d tried to reach out to him. You waited up for him after school, hoping that things could be like they used to. But he turned away. You should’ve reached out, _insisted_ , been there for him… but you gave up and pulled your hand back before letting him take it.

After Kamoshida turned himself in, though, he seemed to go through a change yet again. Maybe he less ‘different’ and rather more like his old self. He was calmer these days; more upbeat. You saw him and that transfer student talking in the hall often, and he was surrounding himself with more and more people. He didn’t sulk around alone anymore. And more importantly, nowadays, he smiled.

In a way, you felt guilty for shuffling back with your tail tucked between your legs. But Ryuji’s always been nicer than people take him to be, and you’ve never felt closer to him than now. That was both a blessing and a curse, though, because somewhere along the way you fell for him. Now you’ve set yourself up on a ship that you busted a hole in before it even got to set sail. A practice date for his future girlfriend? How bad of a cockblock were you to yourself?!

Well, as much as you’d like to, you can’t turn back the clock. What’s done is done. You spun your pencil on your thumb anxiously, staring at the clock. In your own words, it was nothing new. You and Ryuji hung out all the time. The only difference was that today, you could pretend that he was seeing you as more than ‘one of the guys’. Past that, though, no more. You refused to entertain daydreams of what it’d be like if things went well and Ryuji liked you back, because you’d just end up deeper into your delusions, and then you’d just get your heart broken even harder. It’s simple math. If you had more charm or guts, you could pretend to be less of a coward—but you’re afraid.

So for now, this is okay.

\---

Things are so not okay.

You’d just about paraded through an entire fashion show of your closet before settling on an outfit. Even now, you weren’t sure if it was the right choice. It was nothing racy, but nothing girly or remarkable. You just didn’t feel comfortable wearing anything outside of what you normally wore. Your light make-up felt weird on your face, too. Shujin had pretty strict laws against it, so you’d gone out of practice. All you could think about was what Ryuji was going to say. If he took it as a joke, maybe things would go by easier? But that might hurt your feelings, too, and—

The doorbell’s chime blared through the house. You jumped out of your skin, already feeling a film of sweat forming on your skin. Do or die.

“Hey,” he greeted when you opened the door. He shoved something into your face before you could react. Fumbling, you felt and heard the crinkles of plastic wrap in your hands, and then the familiarly sweet smell kicked in.

“You got me flowers?”

“I-I mean, aren’t I supposed to?” He glared at his shoes pointedly. “Didn’t know which you liked. And, uh.” In a hurried breath you barely caught, he muttered, “you look cute today.”

Your heart was melting into a sopping puddle. You looked to them and then to him. The yellow daisies were fitting.

“You’re sweet.”

“Shaddup—I mean.” He cleared his throat, his eyes twitching to yours before returning with great interest to the door frame. “Y-you said to take this seriously, so I am. Okay? Is that so bad?”

Your lips curled up into a smile you couldn’t hide even if you tried. “Okay. Let’s take it seriously.”

You set the flowers aside, dunking it into the nearest glass you saw before scrambling to lock the door behind you. Your hands kept fumbling with the keys because they were shaking. You leant your head forwards so that your hair would cover your expression. If this was just the start, you weren’t sure if you’d be alive by the end of it.

\---

Ryuji was wearing a purple hoodie over one of his regular, lowkey lame graphic tees, and he had paired it with the usual baggy jeans and ragged sneakers. It was one of his normal outfits, and you were thankful he hadn’t randomly out-dressed you. Walking side by side, you wondered what Tokyo thought as you passed them by. Would they think you two were a couple? There wasn’t anything to indicate you _weren’t_ … Was it bad to be excited over the prospect of being mistaken as one? After all, this was just supposed to be a show. Investing yourself too much was just going to screw you over in the end.

“Where to?” he asked. You raised your eyebrow.

“You’re going to make the girl lead the date? Wow.”

“Look, _you’re_ the one who wanted to go out in the first place!” he spluttered. You slowed your steps in the sidewalk and scowled at him.

“Yeah, so? Girls love it when the guy takes control. Assuming you don’t pick something bad, of course.”

“Ugh. Unbelievable.” He rifled his hands through his hair before looking at you pointedly. “Will you complain if we get ramen?”

“No, actually. Ramen’s a good date spot.” Rising on your well of newfound courage you looped yourself around his arm, feeling secure by him as you pointed. “Onwards!”

You expected him to shake you off all gruff and nervous, but despite how robotically he walked with you, he let you hang onto him. Your fingers tightened around his sweater sleeve. Your so-called mission objective was to get Ryuji to be more familiar with romance, sure—but you had to make sure you didn’t reveal your cards to him, either. This was going to be a tough game.

It wasn’t like you were opposed to him returning your feelings, but you weren’t exactly a glass half full kind of girl, and you didn’t think there was any way in hell he’d end up liking _you_ back. He was friends with all those gorgeous girls; how could you hope to compete? Ruining a friendship that you’d worked so hard to rebuild, especially after you’d already thrown it away once, was out of the question. He would never find out about your feelings—

“Uh, Earth to [Name]. Yoo-hoo?”

“Oh, shit; sorry, what?” You’d spaced out in your head for so long you were suddenly already in Ogikubo already. It was like you’d teleported or lost time or something. With a start, you looked over at Ryuji, realizing that the two of you were already standing in front of the ticket vendor.

“What were you thinkin’ about?” he teased, slouching forwards to peer at your face. “How lucky you are to be on a date with The Ryuji Sakamoto?”

He’s been bumped up to first on your list for “probable mind readers”.

“What if I was?” you replied coquettishly, batting your eyelashes. It was your first instinct as a defence mechanism. As expected, he crumbled when it was turned back on him, and he staggered back a step. _‘Flirting’ was super effective!_

“I never knew you were so big on acting,” he mumbled, scratching his head as if that’d do anything to hide how red he was. “Anyways, choose what you want already.”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

He flashed a lopsided grin, looking pleased. “You’ve got great taste!”

 _In guys or in food?_ you thought miserably as he happily jammed his thumb into the button.

You’d been here with Ryuji once or twice before, seeing as it was his favourite restaurant. The broth felt even more decadent than usual today, and every time you bumped elbows with him it felt like a jolt of electricity ricocheted up your arm. He seemed to relax as the two of you ate, though, the rigidity he showed at your door slowly melting away.

“Where to now?” he asked after settling back into his seat, dropping his wooden chopsticks into his empty bowl with a satisfied sigh.

“What’d I just tell you? It’s not up to me.”

“Ugh.” He made a face. “I bet other girls are less high maintenance than you are.”

“You’re being a bad date.”

He ground his teeth together, a tendon jumping in his jaw. For a second you thought he might actually talk back, but he quickly deflated, sighing to himself.

“Okay, uh… doubt you’d want to go train or anythin’, so how about…” He snapped his fingers with realization. “The arcade?”

“Not bad,” you commended with a shrug. “You can win your date a bear or something to impress her.”

“Those’re all fuckin’ rigged, [Name]. I agreed to cover your food, not your life insurance.”

“But,” you pleaded, pulling a cutesy pout out of pocket. “It’d be cute to have something you won for me to remember the day by.” You cleared your throat and hastily wiped your mouth with a napkin, using its surface area to hide your face. “As an example, y’know.”

“All right, fine. I’ll try. But _once_. They’re not gonna rob me!”

They absolutely robbed him.

“All right, Ryuji, enough.”

“I’m so close to that fuckin’ bear,” he growled, practically radiating heat as he fumed. “I don’t care what it takes. If I have to break the glass, I’m gonna do it. I’m sick of it sittin’ there, laughing at me…!”

You sighed to yourself, hands on your hips. “Not paying attention to your date is a cardinal sin.”

“No, this is the one. I can feel it in my bones!”

You rolled your eyes and looked around the arcade, allowing your gaze to wander past the myriads of neon lights. Even if you were a bit annoyed that a claw machine had stolen Ryuji away, it wasn’t the worst place to be neglected. He was a simple guy, so really, you should’ve seen this coming.

“I’m gonna go check out other things. Call me if you can’t find me.”

“’kay,” he mumbled distantly, tongue darting out the side of his mouth in concentration. He was cute like this, actually, but you were bored out of your mind. You couldn’t _bear_ to watch him lose yet again.

You’d been to this arcade in Shibuya a couple times with friends before, but never for a date. You saw couples laughing together as they raced cars, the guy deliberately taking some bad turns to let his goofy girlfriend win. She shrieked with glee and threw her arms around his neck in celebration, kissing him. Feeling awkward, you turned around and meandered the other way. You couldn’t help a heavy sigh as you were continually reminded of your loneliness. How would it feel to be here with Ryuji without pretending?

“What’s a cutie like you doin’ all alone here?”

You froze at the unfamiliar voice. Were you seriously going to get catcalled right now? No fucking way. The shadow crossed over your shoes and when you looked up, the stranger was already leering over you, arm plopped across your shoulders. It wasn’t like you were stupid enough to be completely helpless, but a part of you was paralyzed in real fear. There had been serious warnings about crime in Shibuya, especially for high school students, and being a girl wasn’t going to help your case.

“I’m with somebody,” you replied smoothly, trying to edge yourself out of his grasp. He reeked of booze and cigarettes. Instead of backing off, he just leant onto you more heavily. He was a head taller than you, so lanky that his ugly thug clothes hung off of him. But even though he was thin, he was infuriatingly strong, and his bad facial hair and scruffy hair cut weren’t making you feel any more at ease.

“I don’t see this somebody around. Do you?” When you didn’t reply, staring straight ahead, he gave you a rough shake that made you gasp. “C’mon, you already know what I’m lookin’ for. I can show you a good time. It’ll be worth your while.”

“No, thanks…”

“You won’t even give it a shot? You won’t regret it.”

A part of you was like _I’m going to suplex this motherfucker!_ But unfortunately, the part of you currently dominating the brain was the part of you that was about to burst into tears. You gripped onto the phone in your pocket, wondering how you were going to call for help without him noticing, when suddenly the heat on your neck vanished.

“You heard her—she said no. Back the fuck up, asshole.”

You just about collapsed in relief. Ryuji stood in front of you, his back broad, arm protectively stretched across you. The man that’d been harassing you clutched his wrist to his chest like he was seriously hurt even though all Ryuji had done was push him away.

“Are you kidding me, brat?”

“Ryu—hey,” you hissed, not wanting to say his name in case it got him caught up with trouble. “Let’s just go, okay?”

“No way. Shitty adults need to learn their goddamn lesson.” He looked like he was bristling. You’d seen him get annoyed about things before, but never this _furious_. It was the same feeling you had back then; he was scaring you. Your hand slipped from his shoulder as you backed up behind him. Your gaze slipped downward, and you saw one of his hands in a trembling fist.

“Or what?” the man sneered, unable to get the hint that he was causing a scene. Even though people were starting to stare, you doubt any of them would actually help. They were just a morbidly curious, totally useless audience. “You gonna fight me?”

“…no. You ain’t worth it.”

Ryuji spun around all of the sudden, grabbing you by the hand to lead you along. You were so surprised by the sudden change of mood that you stumbled on your laces. Ryuji basically yanked you behind him, ignoring the splutters of the other man.

“What happened to teaching me a lesson, pussy?!”

“You’ll see later,” he mumbled under his breath. His brown eyes gleamed so brightly they almost looked red in the neon flashes of light.

The two of you emerged outside like breaking out of water, blinded by sudden daylight. You finally allowed yourself to breathe and hated how jumpy you felt. Today was meant to be your day off to relax and enjoy yourself; what the hell was all that for? You didn’t deserve it. Nobody did. You cringed and hugged yourself instinctively when you remembered how slimy he felt all sidled up next to you.

“Hey. You okay?”

Ryuji’s voice, so harsh moments ago, was now gentle. He was holding something out and when you looked down, it took you a moment to actually recognize it.

“…you really got the bear?”

“Yeah. It, uh, took me a while, so I’m sorry I couldn’t help you out earlier. But you should’ve stayed close!” He was jumping back between guilt and admonishment so quickly you couldn’t even keep up. He shook the bear, looking away. “Take it already! It’s embarrassing walking around with this thing.”

“O-oh, it’s for me?”

“Of course it’s for you!” he snapped. “It’s what you wanted, yeah?”

“I didn’t realize you’d take it seriously…” But you accepted the fluffy teddy bear. It was black with blue eyes and a mischievous smile. You hugged it to your chest, feeling a bit more secure with the soft plush in your arms. “You were like a real hero back there, Ryuji. Thanks.”

“Oh, yeah? Heh…” He seemed especially happy to hear it. You were telling the truth, though. Had he always been this tall? He came in for the rescue like it was no big deal. It was like he had a secret identity or something.

(Little did you know, but that discovery’s for later.)

“Well, there you go. Something to remember today by. Uh—hopefully the good parts.” Not having anything in his hands anymore, he seemed to be at a loss and fumbled with his sweater’s zipper. Then, with sudden resolve he announced, “actually, it’s fine. I’ll just make today so awesome it’ll rock your socks off and you’ll forget all about that creep.” He grabbed your hand and once again begun to pull you along.

“Where are we going?” you yelped, barely clinging onto him. Ryuji didn’t have to be told to lead anymore, it seemed. He turned back and beamed, and you just about felt your heart stop in your chest. This kind of adrenaline was different. You could feel it. The fight-or-flight fear felt like battery acid in your teeth. This? This just felt like a field of yellow daisies blooming in your heart.

“Does it matter? Let’s just have a good time!”

\---

At the end of the day, you were pretty sure yours and Ryuji’s shoes had seen every corner Tokyo had to offer. You went to more arcades, snuck around bars, ducked into cheesy purikura booths, sang your hearts out at karaoke, ate your weight in yaki-style street food, nearly yarfed it back up on amusement park rides, and _then_ some. The two of you were now collapsed on a bench in a train station, leaning heavily on each other in exhaustion.

“Didn’t think it’d rain,” he admitted, sounding haggard. You nodded, slicking back your damp hair.

“It wasn’t forecasted… but I guess I had fun running around for cover. I haven’t had this much fun since I was a kid.”

“What, not gonna complain that I wasn’t a good date for not being able to make the rain stop?” he teased. You didn’t have the energy to fight back and smiled back wryly.

“Y’know what, Ryuji? You were a _great_ date.” You pulled yourself away slightly and stared down at your hands. Trying to keep the pain out of your voice, you bumped him in the ribcage with your elbow. “Whoever you ask out is gonna be one lucky girl.”

“…aw, goddammit. I said I wouldn’t run away from things anymore.” Suddenly agitated, you stared with muted concern when he keeled over, raking his hands through his hair. “Okay—here goes.”

“What?”

“I…!” He sat up stick straight to face you, and he was so close you felt his breaths ghost over your cold skin. “I know this is just a ‘practice date’. But it’s practice for _our_ next date, so that it’ll go even better than this one. You’re not setting me up for some other chick, okay? Because I think I have… uh…” He started off strong but quickly lost steam, seeming to shrivel up with each syllable. But, to his credit, he swallowed whatever emotional turmoil he was dealing with and managed to whisper past his voice crack, “ _feelings-for-you_.”

“…for real?”

“You makin’ fun of me?” But he didn’t have any fight in his voice; in fact, he was pouting solemnly at you.

“No.” You shook your head, still reeling in disbelief. “But, since you’re being honest, I should be, too…” Suddenly reluctant, you clenched your hands into fists, staring down at them. Every part of you wanted to run away from this. It was all you wanted, and that’s what scared you. Wasn’t this too good to be true? Why did you deserve it? But, since he’d bared his heart for your sake, you knew you had to as well. “I also… want to be with you. As you are. You don’t have to be the perfect boyfriend or super suave or anything. I like you best when you’re you. So… sorry for riding your ass the whole day. I was just nervous.”

“I didn’t really mind _all_ that much.” He cleared his throat bashfully, grinding his shoes into the tile. “You made me nervous too, but I also feel comfortable around you. And I like that. You feel?”

He just blurted out anything he wanted without ever thinking about the consequences. You tucked your bag closer to your chest, burying your face into the back of the teddy bear. Your voice was muffled as you nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Then… that’s that. We should prolly get going. It’s pretty late. Wouldn’t want your folks to get mad at me.” He stood up and extended a hand. Immediately you remembered something; on days where you wondered if he’d forgotten about you and gone home already, he’d always find you, racing to catch up with a smile across his face. And he’d take your hand. He always did. It was warm, huge and rough. It was comfort.

The past was the past. Your regrets live in graves and all you can do is look upon the headstones. The only thing you can do is move forwards—but you don’t have to do it alone.

You squeezed his hand tightly in your own.

**Author's Note:**

> deltachye.tumblr.com


End file.
